The Forbidden Games:  A New End
by phantomoftheworld
Summary: When L.J. Smith was retelling Jenny and Julian's story she got one thing wrong.  This is what acutually happened after Julian died in the last book, and what happens to Jenny and Julian after that!
1. Chapter 1

Jenny looked at Tom watery eyed. Julian's presence had taken a toile on the entire group. But Jenny knew she had changed the most.

She looked at Tom, whose eyes pleaded for her to stay with him. It wasn't that she didn't want to, she did. It was that she wasn't the same girl anymore. She wasn't the same little girl who had fallen in love with Tom. She had always been his other half, and some part of her still was.

But that part was shadowed by a new Jenny. She was her own person for the first time in her life. And she was finally able to understand how to do that.

And without Tom she had to make her own future.

What did she like? She thought. Swimming. Computers. Cats. Helping people. Kids. Flowers.

She didn't know how she was going to put all those together-she'd half to find a way.

Because she was Jenny Thornton, her only master.

Julian wasn't evil, Jenny was sure. He just didn't understand all it meant to be human. Julian had taught her well, though. He taught her being her own person. It was one of the things that would keep him alive forever to her.

She finally met Tom's gaze. It was laced with sadness. But his gaze also held understanding. Jenny knew Tom had changed a lot too.

As she looked up at the sky, which was bluer than in California, she swore she saw Julian's mischievous grin hidden in the clouds, watching over her. Wherever he was, she wished him well.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello Forbidden Games Fans! I'm going to continue this, with a little bit about what happened to Julian. I actually have an idea of a regular book/ story, so if you've liked these two little segments and want a story, all you have to do is post a comment saying so! If I get…lets say four, I'll write a story, if not, there's no story! Remember the choice is yours, and you are your only master ; )_

* * *

Julian was watching her. She was in about to go to bed soon and he was ecstatic. This was the time of day when he could talk to her.

Jenny was doing better. She was eating more, getting a little color to her cheeks. She was talking to her friends again, helping Dee with her college applications and taking pictures with Zach.

She was finally starting to move on. And Julian was happy. He wished desperately he could be there with her, helping her along the way. But since he couldn't he was glad she was finally happy.

In the few months since he had died Julian had learned a lot about people. More than he did in the centuries of being a shadow man.

He learned they had feelings and emotions, and they had hopes and dreams. And if you helped them you could become friends.

He wished he had known this when he first found Jenny; things would have been so much better that way.

Jenny slipped into her sheets and sleep overcame her. But Julian instantly felt that something was wrong.

"Julian, where are you?" Jenny cried. She was right in front of him, but she couldn't see him.

"Jenny, I'm right here!" He said, but she still couldn't see him.

"Julian!" She cried out. She was fading into a blur.

"Jenny!" Julian cried, tears streaming down his face as he reached for her, only to grasp air.

"I love you." Jenny said. Then she was gone.

"Jenny! Please come back!" Julian said into the air. He could see her, now awake in her bed. She was crying into her hands. She also knew that that their visits had come to an end.

"Jenny please!" Julian had never been so afraid. He knew that Jenny was lost to him.

In a few years he would be a memory to her, just another face.

And he would watch her grow up, have a family of her own.

And it would kill him.

"My sweet Jenny." He whispered. He waited in the darkness of his dream, but all through the night Jenny never came. And he knew that she might never come.

But somewhere deep in his mind he still believed that it would take more than death to part them.


End file.
